The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, when showers are taken in bathtubs, shower curtains are used to retain the water within the confines of the bathtub. The shower curtain hangs from a curtain rod located above the shower head. The shower curtain is generally fabricated form a vinyl material that repels moisture.
It is known that a conventional system for eliminating the leakage or seepage of water from a shower normally comprises a plastic or cloth curtain disposed on the open side of the shower by means of attachment of the curtain to a traversal rod disposed above and parallel to the floor. The curtain must be securely fastened to the rod to optimize the retention of water inside the bath tub.
In many instances, a shower curtain has up to 12 grommet holes at the top, and hangs from a set of up to 12 hooks that each engage with a grommet hole, and collectively to a curtain rod located above the shower head. Attaching the hooks to the correlating grommet holes can often be difficult. This can require two hands. The present invention provides a space-creating shower curtain hook for retaining a shower curtain away from the person's body during a shower.
It is recognized that, the bathtub and the bathroom floor may be wet. This can be problematic when hanging the shower curtain on the rod, as each hook requires two hands: one hand to steady the grommet hole, and one hand to pass the hook through the correlating grommet hole.
Other proposals have involved shower curtains that help facilitate installation and removal of a shower curtain. The problem with these devices is that they still require both hands to manipulate the shower curtain relative to the shower rod.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for shower curtains meet some of the needs of the market, a quick release curtain support assembly that enables quick, one-handed installation and removal of a panel, to and from a rod is still desired.